


88 Keys

by Siberianskys



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	88 Keys

The last few weeks had taught Logan that Alec's choice of composition was the key to what was really going on behind his sparkling eyes and flippant, "I'm always all right," when someone dared ask how he was doing. As Logan prepared a simple dinner of grilled chicken, pea soup and garlic bread, Alec reminded him with every note he was playing on the derelict piano in the basement, of that night three months earlier when his life had taken a turn he never would have expected. It wasn't that he'd suddenly stopped loving Max, exactly, it was just things with Alec were less complicated even though Alec was about as complicated as a human being could get. Ignoring the bruises, contusions and even the bullet hole in his arm, Alec had offered to play bodyguard--insisted on it in fact. When they'd finally made it through the sewers and into Joshua's old house, Alec had pushed Logan back against the closed door and explored his mouth with tongue and lips. Logan had closed his eyes and let him, his fingers kneading the nape of his neck. Logan had left his eyes closed and used all his concentration to stay vertical as Alec had knelt at his feet and taken out his cock and sucked it into his mouth and down his throat. Logan had keened as he'd combed his fingers through Alec's hair. It was over almost before it begun. Once he'd come, Alec had tucked him back into his pants and fled to the basement. Before Logan had mustered the motor control to move, Liszt's "Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 in D flat" had filled the house. Alec was playing it like he was possessed. He had pounded the keys so hard, Logan had wondered how the piano hadn't caved in under the pressure. In hindsight, Logan had wondered if there wasn't a bit of Georges Cziffra in his lover's DNA. Logan had sat next to Alec on the piano bench and watched as the piano took the brunt of his pain and frustration. He had been so intent on Alec's anguished face that it had taken several minutes for him to realize that the music had stopped.

"Favorite composer?" Alec had asked, fidgeting.

"I thought you might want to tell me what brought that on."

Alec had shaken his head no and looked back down at the dusty piano keys.

Logan had known that trying to draw him out would make his would-be lover just close off even more. Alec would talk if and when he felt like it, so he'd simply answered, "Sibelius."

As Alec began to play the "Six Impromptus, Op. 5", Logan had allowed his mind to wander. In the early days of Alec's newfound and not entirely wanted freedom from Manticore, he would break into Logan's apartment. The first time it had happened, it had nearly given Logan a heart attack. Logan had been asleep when he was awakened by what he was sure was a noise. When the noise didn't repeat, he'd drifted back to sleep. The next morning he'd found Alec asleep on his couch. He'd wheeled himself into the kitchen and intentionally made enough noise to waken his houseguest. Though he hadn't even admitted it to himself then, he was sorry that instead of coming in for breakfast Alec had slipped away into the early morning Seattle gloom. By the time Alec had broken in a fourth time, Logan had started making sure that he was leaving something more that just leftovers for Alec to eat. He'd taken to making special dishes, hoping that Alec would make an appearance. Though he really should have felt put out, Logan had enjoyed Alec's late night break-ins. Even though he'd been uninvited, Alec had been a good houseguest--always putting away anything he'd used. If he hadn't heard Alec moving quietly through the penthouse and seen him with his own eyes, he wouldn't have even known he was there.

The sixth time Alec had invited himself for a late night visit, Logan was waiting for him, sitting in his wheelchair in his dark living room. Alec had started to turn to run, but had stopped when Logan had gently called his name.

"The Braciole should still be warm and there's a salad for you in the refrigerator. I had to throw out the steamed asparagus; it was pretty much shot. You know where the bathroom is. Feel free to use the guest room; it's a lot more comfortable than the sofa," Logan had said before wheeling away so Alec could decide on his own.

Logan had lain on his back, staring at the ceiling, listening to Alec move around. He'd started to doze off by the time he'd heard the shower go off. Feeling eyes on him, Logan smiled. "Find everything okay?"

Alec had walked silently across the hard wood floor and stood over his bed, a towel rapped around his waist.

"You know I can't--" Logan had said gesturing toward his lower body.

Alec had chewed his bottom lip and dipped his chin, looking up at Logan through his eyelashes. Logan had reached for and trapped Alec's fingers in his large hand. Ignoring the tension he had felt in Alec's body, Logan had tugged Alec gently closer to the bed, effectively giving him two choices--sit down or fall down. There was actually a third choice, but Logan had been holding out hope that he wouldn't break his hold and run. Alec had chosen to sit. As he did so, he had run his fingers down Logan's chest, before resting his head on his shoulder. Logan had stroked his soft hair as he waited for words that never came. Alec had fallen asleep. Logan had almost nudged him awake, but he had looked so peaceful even in that awkward position that he'd decided to let him sleep. He'd figured that Alec had slept in far worse places. He had continued to stroke his hair as he, too, drifted off to sleep. Come morning, Alec had disappeared.

Over the next few months, Alec had begun to visit more often--that was until Logan's spinal cord had regenerated thanks to having been transfused with Joshua's blood. At first Logan had been hurt and confused, even though his relationship with Alec hadn't been exclusive. Logan had continued to see Max, if you could call it that, and Alec had continued his zealous skirt chasing. Even so he had missed the warmth of Alec's body pressed against his, in sleep. Then he'd started to put the pieces together--Alec hadn't even kissed him until his ninth visit. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know what Alec wasn't telling him.

When Alec had finished playing he had turned to look at Logan, his eyes telling a story that his mouth more than likely never would.

Logan had rested his arm around Alec's shoulders and kissed him on the temple.

Alec had bumped into Logan's side and smiled.

"That smell's good," Alec said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Bad day?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to have to stop playing Liszt," Alec said with a smirk.

"If you do that, you're going to have to start talking," Logan said.

"On second thought…" Alec said biting into a piece of garlic bread.


End file.
